He Would Do Anything
by peanut0565
Summary: Im not good with summaries, but tellin now alot of jack, and suprises to no end, and a bit of angst, revenge, all that, Up To 14 Chapters, COMPLETE!
1. The Suprise

Jack Sparrow walks off the gate of his ship onto the dock of Tortuga. He stopped by Tortuga because he needed supplies for his ship and also he was sent for.  
  
Jack strolled over to the inn and walked into the bar. He smiled as he walked up to the bartender and sat down, he ordered himself a flask of rum.  
  
Jack was tapped on the shoulder while the bartender gave him his rum, he turned his head around to find a woman. A woman he had meet before on various occasions and stops to Tortuga.  
  
"Hello Giselle" He grinned at her, she slapped him after he got the words out making his head turn back the way it was facing originally.  
  
'I dont think i quite deserved that' he thought to himself as he turned around fully to face giselle again.  
  
"Are you the one that sent for me?" he asked.  
  
"Aye i did!" giselle replied in a sarcastic way.  
  
"What is it that you wants with me?" he asked.  
  
"I wants to give you this!" giselle replied still looking angry, and also stepping a side to show a small girl standing there holding a ragged doll.  
  
"whats with the little one?" Jack asked.  
  
"shes yours, you take her!" Giselle said pushing the girl into jack's legs.  
  
"What?!!" Jack stared at her with a confused look on his face.  
  
"Shes your daughter! i dont want her anymore shes too rebelous, i am giving her to you!" she said angry then walked out of the bar leaving the girl with Jack.  
  
Jack stared at her as she left, then looked down at the pint size girl.  
  
"Ye got a name there luv?" he asked her.  
  
"Jacklyn" the small girl replied. Jack smiled weakly as he grabed the little girl and pulled her up into his arms, she was light and small.  
  
"how old are ye?" he asked her as he began his way out of the bar.  
  
"Im 5 years old" jacklyn stated proudly. Jack realized how much jacklyn looked like him once they were out of the dark bar and into the sun light.  
  
'what the hell am i suppose to do with her, i cant raise her all by me onsies' he thought to himself all the way back to his ship, the black pearl.  
  
He walked on board, Mr. gibbs noticed them and walked up to them.  
  
"ey cap't whats with the small one, you kno its bad luck to bring a woman on board" He said.  
  
"i kno, but i have no choice, shes stuck with us" he replied continuing towards his cabin.  
  
Meanwhile jacklyn was holding onto jack's arm keeping her face buried in his jacket, as she was shy and the pirates on the ship frighten her.  
  
Jack walked into his cabin, and set jacklyn down on the table. She looked up at him and smiled. He smiled back weakly, still knowing nothing of raising childern he got a great idea.  
  
'I should go over to the turners' maybe they can teach me about children raising'  
  
Jack moved jacklyn to the bed, "Now stay in this room luv" he then walked towards the door.  
  
He was about to open the door and then he felt a small tug at his pants leg. He stopped and looked down jacklyn was staring up at him.  
  
"Im hungry daddy" jacklyn told him. Jack stared at her as it was the first time she had called him daddy, he smiled and grabbed her hand.  
  
"then i shall take ye down to the galley, and get ye some food" Jack opened the door and let jacklyn move out first.  
  
Jacklyn then saw the pirates again as they stopped from getting out of jack's cabin. She became frighten again and instantly latched onto jack's leg hiding her face.  
  
"Ye should not fear these pirates, they wont hurt ye" Jack looked down at her.  
  
She looked up fearfully, "they.....look scary though....." she replied.  
  
"its alright luv i wont let anything happen to ye" Jack smiled at her and picked her up and set her on his shoulder.  
  
She held onto jack's neck for dear life, and hide her face, still fearing the pirates. Jack carried her to the galley and walked in. Anamaria was in there.  
  
"Ey Anamaria" Jack said walking towards the table.  
  
"Ey Cap't, whos this?" Anamaria walked to the other side of the table looking at the small girl in his arms. 'This be me daughter, Jacklyn" jack said setting jacklyn down in one of the chairs. Jacklyn was frighten by anamaria's appearance and tried not to make eye contact with her.  
  
"Shes a bit shy" Jack said as he sat down beside her.  
  
END OF CHAPTER 1 1. 


	2. Trouble Rises

Jack looked up at anamaria who was infront of him.  
  
"So Cap't where we going now?" She asked him.  
  
"To Port Royal" Jack answered then suddenly remember he was in here to feed jacklyn and god up and walked over to the cupboards.  
  
"Why Port Royal? Arent you wanted there still?" Anamaria continued.  
  
"well Will and Elizabeth live in port royal, and i want to go speak with them!" jack replied while diggin threw the cupboards.  
  
"Alright cap't whatever ye say" anamaria said as she walked out of the galley.  
  
Jack found what he was looking for a nice rip green apple, he stood up and walked back to the table and set the apple in jacklyn's hands.  
  
"This shall do ye for now" He said as he picked her up from the chair again and walked out from the galley. Jacklyn smiled at him and started to eat the apple while they were going back to his cabin. It was rather late out now the sun had set and the rest of his crew was returning from their day in tortuga. He set jacklyn in his bed as she was still eating the apple.  
  
"Now Jackie stay here for now, i must tend to my ship right now, i will be back in a few hours, dont leave this room now ok!" Jack stared at her and she nodded her head, he smiled and walked out onto the deck of the ship were all the crew was standing in singal file order waiting for orders.  
  
"Alright mateys we are heading to port royal! lets get going!" Jack told them as they went about their usual jobs and he stepped up to the wheel. They pulled out of tortuga around 8 at night.  
  
A few hours later they could not see tortuga anymore. Jack decided it was enough for that day and went into his cabin. he found jacklyn laying on the bed sound asleep, he smiled as he took the half finished apple from her hand and set it on the desk beside the bed. He sat in the chair next to the bed and pulled out his flask of rum that he never got to drink earlier and started to drink it. He had thought about what to do with the girl. He finally fell asleep about an hour after he walked in.  
  
*NEXT DAY*  
  
Jack woke up sitting up right in his chair the next morning. He glanced at the bed jacklyn was gone. She wasnt there. He registered this into his head then he started to panic. He stood up quickly and looked around the room. Jacklyn was not there. He started to sweat from the panic and opened the door of his cabin and looked out onto the deck. He still didnt see her. He looked up at the wheel and saw anamaria. She had jacklyn at her side. Jack ran up quickly and went straight towards jacklyn and picked her up.  
  
"Ye scared me there jackie" He said to her. Jacklyn just laughed and hugged him.  
  
"Anamaria said not to wake you she got me some breakfast and ive been having alot of fun with her" jacklyn replied.  
  
"I thought you were scared of her and the crew?" he asked.  
  
"im not scared now!" she stated proudly. "anamaria introduced me to them and they arent as bad as thought" she continued.  
  
"thanks anamaria for introducing her to the crew" jack looked up at anamaria.  
  
Anamaria stepped to the side. "i must get back to my usual work now" anamaria said walking back to her post.  
  
Jack took the wheel again, jacklyn stood across from him and watched the sea pass by. Jack looked down at the girl and noticed how much she is interested in wathcing something so boring.  
  
After a couple hours, jack and jacklyn were still in the same spots. Jacklyn tugged on jack's pants as she stood up.  
  
"Daddy! whats that!" she pointed out to a figure behind them in the see.  
  
Jack turned around and saw it too, but it was too far away to figure out what it was at the moment. "im not sure luv" he replied the turned around to teh front of the ship and called out "Mr. Gibbs! Fetch Me My Telescope!" he ordered.  
  
Mr. Gibbs got his telescope and met him at the end of the ship were jack and jacklyn were standing. The figure was gaining on them. Jack pulled out the telescope and looked threw it. His eyes widened.  
  
"Its the Saint Mary!" he said. "They finally caught up with us!" jack said as he gave the telescope back to mr. gibbs.  
  
He turned around and shouted to the crew, "Prepare For Battle! Our Old Enemy Has Found Us!" he then turned around again remembering about jacklyn.  
  
She was frightened now as she attached herself to jack's leg. Jack picked her up and ran quickly to his cabin and set her on the bed.  
  
"Dont leave this cabin until i come get you alright luv" Jack told her seriously, jacklyn nodded in agreement. Jack then hurried out onto the deck again. The saint mary had almost caught up to them now.  
  
END OF CHAPTER 2 


	3. Captured

Jack walked up to the wheel trying to speed the ship up, but the saint mary was gaining on them still. Jack looked behind him and smiled deviliously in a way then turn again.  
  
"Men! Man The Cannons!" He ordered as the crew scrambled below deck to where all the cannons were. He kept steering the ship forward as the saint mary caught up with him. The men below started to fire the cannons, on both ships. Making alot of noise, blowing holes into each other's ships. He noticed some of the crew from the saint mary were swinging over to his ship. He drew his sword and ran down the steps to the main deck as the rest of his crew started fighting.  
  
He was stopped at the bottom of the stairs by 2 pirates who had swords in ready position and they smiled showing their terribly dirty teeth. Jack sarcasticly smiled back.  
  
"Do ye really want to cross swords with the legendary capton jack sparrow?" he asked them in a smart ass tone. The pirates showed a bit of fear but then hide it away again as they inched closer to jack.  
  
"ye funeral then" jack told them as he slashed down with his sword at one of the pirates. The other pirate slashed at him diagonally but missed cuz jack was dodging the other blade, both pirates clashed their blades together as jack ducked under them both and pulled backwards up until he was standing infront of both of them again. They stared at each other for a second then readied their blades again. Jack backed up a step as he forced the pirates to go singal file up the stairs.  
  
"Not So Smart are ye?" jack said smiling as he went face to face with the one pirate and in one move he kneed the pirate in the stomach and moved pasted him far enough to slash the pirate hard in the back. He leveled himself again as he saw the other pirate charging at him. Jack just stepped to the side slightly and watched the pirate fall face first into the stairs. He then shoved his sword into the pirates back.  
  
Meanwhile, during all this mess jacklyn was getting impatient with waiting. She walked up to the door and opened it peering out, hearing noises of the cannons firing and seeing the fighting between pirates. She shut the door hard again, and her fear level just leaped up.  
  
A pirate from the saint mary noticed the door shut and hurried up to it. He pushed it opened seeing jacklyn running to the far corner of the room, cowaring in fear. The pirate approached her with his sword raised. She let out a shreiking scream that could be heard throughout the ship.  
  
Jack heard this and suddenly remember he had left jacklyn in his cabin, and recognized the voice to be hers. He rushed to his cabin, and stood in the door way. The pirate that entered his cabin had jacklyn by the hair and was holding a knive to her neck. Jack just stood and stared.  
  
"I wont want to move if i were ye, cuz if ye does ill slit her throat!" The pirate smiled.  
  
"Let er Go! She has nuthin to do with this!" jack roared, angry as hell.  
  
"No of course not, shes apart of this just as much as ye!" the pirate exclaimed. "Surrender the pearl now or let the girl die!" he demanded.  
  
"me assuming ye must be the cap't of the saint mary" jack changed the subject quickly to buy some time to think of a plan besides surrendering.  
  
"Ey, dont ye remember me jacky boy!" jack looked at him then realized it was one of barossa's mutinious crew.  
  
"Ey Jason tis it?" Jack questioned.  
  
"Ey, Cap't jason to ye, now surrender your ship!" Jason demanded.  
  
Meanwhile, Jacklyn who is being held by her hai and having a knive stuck to her throat, is terrified to death, tears are coming from her eyes like a flowing river. She wants to scream but she cant, she just stays quiet.  
  
"And if i refuse?" jack questioned while stepping a step closer.  
  
"The girl dies!" jason told him.  
  
Jack couldnt let his only daughter die, but then again he couldnt let his ship go to some bloody pirate. He thinks for a few minutes.  
  
Jason gets impatient and starts to push the knive into jacklyn's throat letting some blood fall down her neck, she lets out a small scream in pain. Jack instantly comes to one decision.  
  
"Fine! i surrender......the pearl.....is yers" jack said slowly as the pirates behind him stopped fighting hearing this and just watched.  
  
"Fine Choice There Sparrow" jason smiled as he moved his knive away from jacklyn's neck, leaving a thin long cut along her neck which was red and bleeding, but didnt let go of her hair yet making her stay were she was.  
  
'i can always get the pearl back later' jack thought to himself as the pirates behind him grabbed him by the arms. Another pirate came and put some irons on his hands. Jack stared at jason who he thought was scum now.  
  
"Now Let er Go!" jack shouted at jason.  
  
"no i think ill keep her for awhile, if ye try to escape ill kill her, ye try anything and ill kill her" Jason said to him, jack was furious and tried to push forward to get jacklyn but falled as the pirate standing between him and jason had stepped infront of him and punched him hard in the stomach, making jack fall to his knees.  
  
"take him To the brig!" jason ordered "take the whole crew to the brig, and this girl too!" the other pirates carried jack and jacklyn to the brig and locked them in a separate stalls, 1 for the whole crew, and 1 for jack and jacklyn.  
  
as soon as they were locked in jacklyn ran over to jack who was getting up slowly, because he was still in rons, which they left on him so he couldn't pull a fast one of them. jack sat on the bench and looked down at jacklyn who was now at his leg crying into it. He looked at the crew on the other side of the room also locked in then picked jacklyn up who was still crying.  
  
"Daddy! are you alright!" she looked up at him.  
  
"ey luv im alright, how about yerself" Jack put his hand under her chin and lifted it up slightly seeing the cut jason had made, it had stopped bleeding though but it had ran down her neck. he took his other hand and pulled out a white rag from his pocket and cleaned the dry blood off, jacklyn didnt like this feeling though and flinched a bit trying to pull away but jack wont let her. Jack finished and then tied the white rag around her neck to serve as a bandage for the wound.  
  
Jacklyn looked at him. "ye look lovely, luv!" jack told her as he tried to cheer her up. Jacklyn smiled and hugged him.  
  
Jack then set jacklyn on the bench and stood up and walked over to the bars to speak with his crew.  
  
"gimme a day or two ill get us a plan to get out" jack told them.  
  
The crew members looked at him in distrust.  
  
"But how these are impossible to get out of!" Mr. Gibbs said to him from the front of the crowded cell.  
  
"Ye Question The Cap't, dont ye forget im Capton Jack Sparrow, Savvy!" he said and smiled bringing some hope back into his crew.  
  
END OF CHAPTER 3 


	4. Marooned

Jack paced the cell floor as jacklyn and the rest of the crew watched him. He looked like he was actually thinking seriously which wasnt often.   
  
After a few hours of pacing jack stopped, jacklyn had fallen asleep on the bench and the rest of the crew were just waiting patiently for their captain. Jack pulled out a dagger from his belt, smiling at it realizing they forgot to check everywhere for weapons. He slightly pushed the dagger into the keyhole of his irons wiggling it back and forthe. It took him just short of an hour to finally get his irons unlocked and they released his hands from their bindment.   
  
Jack rotated his wrists which were sore after being in irons for nearly seven hours. He then looked at the crew and smiled as they looked really tired and some were falling asleep standing up. jack himself was also tired but tried not to show it, he glanced at jacklyn who was resting on the bench then walked to the door of the cell. he put his hands threw the boxs of the doors and held his dagger making the blade face him, he then pushed it into the lock and started to wiggle it to get it to unlock. The crew just watched from the other cell as jack was doing this.   
  
After 3 more hours of tring to get open jack heard jacklyn yawn behind him. he turned his head around as jacklyn hopped down from the bench and stretched her arms. She blinked a few times then looked at jack, she walked up to him as he just watched her smiling weakly. he was tired and he couldnt hide it any more.   
  
"Watcha Doin' Daddy?" jacklyn asked as jack returned to tring to get the lock unlocked.  
  
"Me tryin to get us out, luv" Jack replied still fiddling with the lock.  
  
"Good! i dont want to be in here any longer!" jacklyn replied as she hugged his leg. Jack couldnt resist not turning around and hugging her back. He pulled his arms out of the cage wall and turned around and picked jacklyn up and hugged her.  
  
"Me either luv, me either" jack hugged her tightly and set her back down and returned to his work.  
  
After another hour or so, a pirate wandered down there. He saw jack fiddling with the lock and not noticing him. The crew saw him right away and tried to tell jack to stop but he didnt. The pirate walked to right infront of jack and stopped looking directly at him. jack looked up slowly meeting eyes with the pirate. He pulled in his arms quickly and put the dagger away.  
  
"The Cap't is wantin to speak with ye sparrow!" The pirate announced as he pulled the keys out from his pocket to unlock the door.  
  
"Its Captain Jack Sparrow to ye, lad!" He corrected the pirate as he always did. The pirate noticed that jack had gotten his irons off right after he opened the door to his cell.   
  
Jack smiled as he jammed his fist into the pirates face making him fall to the ground. Jack then took the keys from him and dragged him by his foot into the cell.  
  
"jackie come now luv!" jack called jacklyn who was on the bench, she hopped off and ran to jack. jack closed the cell door and locked the pirate in it.  
  
"Not to smart there ey savvy!" jack mocked the pirate as he was slowly getting up. jack then turned his attention to his crew. He unlocked the cell and let them out.   
  
"Now Go Give em Hell!" jack ordered his crew to go up and fight the saint mary crew. They did as they were told as jack hanged back for a few seconds, the noise started of the swords clashing and guns firing. He kneeled down and picked up jacklyn and put her in one arm and stood up again. He then walked up to the deck, they both saw all the pirates going at it.   
  
Jack looked around, he was lookin for captain jason. he saw him at the head of the wheel trying to avoid any fighting. jack hurried up there as fast as he could.   
  
He stopped about 10 feet infront of jason and just stared at him.  
  
"I told ye that id get out!" jack said setting jacklyn down.  
  
"I expected that" Jason replied.  
  
"O ye did, but now here is something ye didnt expect, yer death" Jack continued as he grabbed the nearest sword he could find and pointed it at jason.  
  
Jason drew his sword "I wont Die Trust me, ill kill you and then ill kill her!" jason looked at jacklyn who was scared to death and was holding onto a wood post near by.  
  
"Jackie now stay there luv, daddy has some business to take care of" jack told jacklyn without loosing eye contact with jason.  
  
"So! the girl is your daughter ey! ill make sure she dies long, painful, and slow" jason smiled as he started to clash with jack.   
  
Jack was pissed off now he was throwing everything he had at jason, but jason was evenly matched with jack. jack never fought someone that was of his own level of sword fighting. The battle roared on for an hour jack and jason just consentrating on each other as the others fought, many of them were dead and there were a few still fighting.  
  
Jack was wore out he was barely defending himself now, jason was attacking like none other, it seemed like he had an endless amount of energy. Jason slashed diagonally down hard at his chest, jack moved to the side but not enough jason made a large cut into right arm, jack moaned in pain as he dropped his sword and put his hand on where the cut was. He snarled at jason in pain and wobbled backwards. jacklyn saw this and ran up to him and grabbed his leg.  
  
"Daddy!" she cried as she knew he was injuried.  
  
"im alright luv back away now" jack talked slowly and motioned her away, jacklyn did what she was told and backed away slowly. jason came from behind jacklyn and grabbed her by the arm. jack noticed to late as he looked up still in alot of pain from the gash and saw jason holding jacklyn tightly by the arm. Jack froze and stood up somewhat fully and stared at jason with anger.  
  
"Let Er Go!" Jack yelled, pissed off like.  
  
"Sure Ill Let her Go Ill let You Go To!" jason smiled then pointed to an island a little away from the ship.  
  
"Remember that island there jacky boy!" jason said and laughed evilly at the same time. jack looked at the island, it was the same island that barossa left him to die on twice. He shuttered in fear because he hated that island so much.  
  
Jason smiled as jack shuttered because that meant that he remembered. Jason looked down at the lower deck, only people left of jack's crew was anamaria, mr. cotton, and gibbs. the rest had died fighting, jason ordered what was left of his crew to stop fighting, and said that they had won. Anamaria, mr. cotton, and gibbs stared up at jack who was just barely standing on his own and stared in horror, they had lost again. The saint mary's pirates tied the rest of jack's crew up onto a pull. Awhile jason tied jacklyn's hands up and pushed her and jack to the plank.   
  
Jason made jacklyn jump off first, she sank like a lead balloon for a few seconds then popped up after a minute or so and tried to keep floating because she didnt know how to swim.   
  
"Im Comin Luv!" jack cried out to her as he turned around to jason quickly. "May i have my goods at least" he asked him whil still holding his arm in pain, blood was leaking out from his hands the gash was that bad.  
  
Jason gave him his sword, gun, and daggers then pushed him off the plank as well. Jacklyn starting to sink as jack hit the water. Jack came up and swam quickly over to jacklyn and grabbed her waist making her upper boddy rest over his back. jack slowly made his way to the island.   
  
By the time he got there and laid jacklyn on the sand the pearl was gone out of sight. He fell onto the beach after he set jacklyn down as to his gash he was losing blood too fast which made him unstable. Jacklyn coughed hard for awhile trying to get all the water out of her lungs, after about 5 minutes she stopped coughing and crawled over to jack. Jack was motionless.  
  
"Daddy!" jacklyn cried as she pushed him onto his back. His eyes were closed.  
  
"Daddy! Wake Up!" jacklyn cried more shaking jack by the shoulder but he was out cold. he didnt wake up. jacklyn then saw blood oozing from his arm. she quickly remembered about the white rag around her neck. she took it off and put it on the cut. she tied it around his arm as best and tight as she could and just waited until he woke up. She just sat by him in the sand until he woke up.  
  
After a few hours jack opened his eyes, and sat up. He paused in pain as his arm hurt still very much he looked down at it and saw the white rag he had tied around jacklyn's neck the night before. He smiled and looked along the beach and saw jacklyn lying next to him, she was asleep.  
  
'damit i need an idea to get off this dam island' jack thought about it as jacklyn slept. 


	5. True Intentions

Meanwhile, the pearl under jason's control landed in port royal that night. jason tossed what was left of jack's crew (anamaria, gibbs, and mr. cotton) onto the island and left quickly.  
  
All three of them walk into town.  
  
"Ye what shall we do now?" Gibbs walked and talked.  
  
"Maybe we should drop by that blacksmith jack knows so well, maybe he can help us?" Anamaria pointed down the street where the blacksmith was.  
  
"I guess we gots no choice" gibbs replied as all three of them walked quickly to the blacksmith shop.  
  
Anamaria pushed open the door and they all walked in quickly. The young man stopped working as soon as he saw them.  
  
"Mr. Gibbs?! Anamaria, is that you" he asked.  
  
"yes will tis us will" gibbs replied as they came closer into the light.  
  
"What are you all doing here, wheres jack?" Will asked not seeing jack amund them, usually its just him.  
  
"hes gone, will, we need your help to get him back, the pearls' been stolen" gibbs told him.  
  
"wheres jack then, on the pearl?" will asked.  
  
"no the bloody captain of the other ship dropped him off on that bloody island that he was on twice before" gibbs explained.  
  
"ok, just lets spend the night here and we can take my ship in the morning to go get him" will replied as he showed them to his and elizabeth's house. Elizabeth greeted them as they entered and gibbs explained the whole story to her as well.  
  
Elsewhere, jack was sitting on the beach with jacklyn, he was cleaning off his stuff. jacklyn was watching with interest. Once jack got to his hat he looked inside it and found a piece of paper, founded up into 4s. He grabbed it and opened it up he found a letter on it.   
  
It Read:  
  
Jack- the pearl is mine, but thats not all i want. You have something that i want, so i plan on coming back to get you after i get rid of you bloody crew.   
  
-Capt. jason  
  
Jack read this in astonishment. He looked up and saw jacklyn looking at the piece of paper, although she couldnt read she tried to anyways.  
  
"whats it say daddy?" she asked.  
  
"nothing important luv" he replied, he folded the paper up and handed it back to her, "keep this luv" he continued. "now get some sleep tis late out" the sun had just set, and it was getting dark out. Jack now only had to wait for jason to come back, he had know clue what else jason could want but whatever. 


	6. Discovery

The next morning jack awoke in a brig, he was on the pearl again. Jason must of taken him awhile he was asleep early that morning. He didnt see jacklyn. They must of left her on the island to die.  
  
Elsewhere, gibbs, anamaria, mr. cotton, will, and elizabeth had gotten on will's boat and had sailed to an island. They reached the island within 4 hours.   
  
Anamaria was looking closer with the telescope at the island trying to find jack and jacklyn. She only saw jacklyn though she was waving her arms trying to get their attention.   
  
Anamaria and mr gibbs got jacklyn back to the ship quickly.  
  
"Ye where's jack?" anamaria asked jacklyn as they got on the ship.  
  
"The other ship came back and took him away!" jacklyn said handing anamaria the note that jack found in his hat.  
  
Anamaria read the note aloud, and finished with a horrified look on her face.  
  
"now we gotta get him and the pearl back" will stated. Everyone gave him the no duh look.  
  
After 3 months of looking for the pearl and jack, the crew was starting to loose hope, but they didnt show it because jacklyn was still in high hopes of finding her father.  
  
"Hows the girl?" anamaria asked elizabeth.  
  
"she wants jack...." elizabeth replied, she was watching jacklyn while anamaria took the captain job as the other 3 men worked the boat.  
  
"we all want jack back...." anamaria said and sighed.  
  
"well lets stop in tortuga and see if they got any stories floating around" will said coming up behind them.  
  
"we should reach tortuga by night fall" Anamaria told him. He went back to work and elizabeth strolled back down and disappeared into the captain's cabin. jacklyn was sleeping on the bed.  
  
That night they reached tortuga. Everyone left the ship except elizabeth and jacklyn.  
  
After 2 hours they returned. Only will had some news of the pearl's whereabouts.  
  
"it seems the pearl set sail this morning, around 10ish people say" will explained.  
  
"Aye lets get moving we can catch up with them, they cant be that far ahead of us!" anamaria smiled as they set sail again.  
  
After a day of sailing there was a small island off to the west not 10 minutes of sailin away they saw the pearl just sitting there unprotected unmanned or anything.   
  
They got to the ship, none of the men on the ship were in sight, they were a bit astonished as the ship was empty but they didnt care. Mr. Gibbs, Will, and Anamaria boarded the ship silently, they thought maybe the men were just under the deck.  
  
They found there way into the brig and saw no one guarding it. Mr. Gibbs stood guard out side as will and anamaria slide into the room quickly. They scanned the cells, and then saw jack sitting up against the wall, his hands were chained behind his head to the wall. They could barely recognize him he was beaten up badly. His skin was stained blood red, and his cloths were tattered. He sat there motionlessly with his head down on his chest.   
  
Will and anamaria stood there in astonishment for a few seconds, not believing jack could be beaten up so badly. Then finally will glanced over and saw the keys. He made his way quickly over to them and then opened the cell door. Anamaria rushed to jack as soon as the door was fully opened and kneeled down beside him. Will came in quickly and unlocked the irons attachin jack's arms to the wall. They fell limb down to his side as jack's whole body fell forward but will put his hand on jack's chest to stop him from completely tipping over, will also then realized that jack was still living but barely. Will got to his feet and put jack over his one shoulder. Anamaria opened the door for will as he carried jack out. Mr. Gibbs stood in astonishment as he watched will carry jack out.   
  
Mr. Gibbs then ran out on deck ahead of them to the edge of the boat were the other was.  
  
"Elizabeth Get Some bandages, Cold Water, and Rum Quickly! and make sure jacklyn is out of the captain's cabin, we cant let her see him like this!" mr gibbs shouted to elizabeth who ran the errands quickly and put jacklyn in the gallery and told her to stay there. Elizabeth then set the items in the captain's cabin. She ran out to the deck side again and watched in almost horror as will and anamaria were almost dragging bloody looking jack slowly to the side.   
  
Suddenly there was a shot gun noise whistled threw the air. They then heard a groan of pain come from jack who had been shot in the lower right chest, just slighty grasing his side. Mr. Gibbs shot around quickly pulling out his sword. Will also did the same lettting jack fully rest on anamaria.  
  
"Trying to take him away ey?" mr. gibbs realized it was jason standing there on the other side holding his pistol out.  
  
"Let us take him jason!" mr gibbs shouted with rage.  
  
"I cant let ye" jason replied with a sly smiled, anamaria then continued to carry jack to the other side.   
  
"Well we just did!" will said in a smart ass tone.  
  
Anamaria got to the other ship with jack and she and elizabeth disappeared into captain's cabin.  
  
"Fine! take him, i still have the pearl, and he ll come back for it if he survives!" jason said, as mr. gibbs and will made a quick escape and the ship they had drifted a way quickly.  
  
Meanwhile elizabeth was cleaning jack's wounds and anamaria just paced around the room getting more worried by the second, jack was in terrible shape and if he wasnt treated quickly he could die. Mr gibbs and will waited patiently out side the cabin waiting for the news.  
  
"ello luv" jack spoke opening his eyes slightly looking at elizabeth.  
  
"jack! your awake, thank god" elizabeth smiled as anamaria sat on the desk behind them sighing deeply.  
  
"ey, ye finally tracked me down" he said softly.  
  
"i wish you would of stayed unconscience, this will hurt....alot..." elizabeth sighed as she poured the rum into the damp rag.  
  
"yer wastin that rum tis what urts" jack stated.  
  
"i gotta clean out your wounds jack,the rum will keep it from being infected, thats going to hurt im saying" jack looked at her and sighed slightly.  
  
Elizabeth glently put the rag on jack's right arm to begin with, jack let out a small yelp in pain as elizabeth began to rub the rage on the cuts. Jack tried to stay awake but could not and fell back into unconscienceness by the time elizabeth reached his chest after finishing the arm.  
  
After an hour of bandaging jack up elizabeth was finally finished. jack was still unconscience, and was covered in bandages now. Elizabeth put a clean cool damp rag on his head as the fever was on him. She and anamaria walked out they saw will and mr. gibbs standing there, jacklyn was down by them as well.  
  
"so...." mr.gibbs started.  
  
"did u tell her?" anamaria asked before mr. gibbs could say anything.  
  
"no" will and mr. gibbs said in unison.  
  
"tell me what?" jacklyn asked. Mr. Gibbs, Will, Anamaria, and Elizabeth exchanged glances.  
  
"can i go sleep now? im tired" jacklyn said walking towards the cabin door. Opening it enough were she could see the bed, elizabeth tried to stop her but it was too late, jacklyn instantly recognized her father laying motionlessly in the bed. She ran up to the side starting to cry.  
  
"Daddy!" she tried to wake him, elizabeth grabbed hold of her before she started to push her arm at her.  
  
"dont wait him, jacklyn! let him sleep! hes injured badly" elizabeth explained as the child calmed down.  
  
"is he gonna be alright?" jacklyn asked glancing at him then looking back at elizabeth. Everyone else was keyed in on this answer because it was what they were gonna ask as well.  
  
"im not sure, just let him rest for now there jacklyn, you can take the bed over there" elizabeth put her in the bed opposite of jack's. and told her to sleep. She feel alseep quickly. elizabeth and the others walked outside to the deck quietly.  
  
"we need to get him to a doctor" elizabeth stated once they were clear to talk.  
  
"nearest one here is port royal, thats at least 10 days away"will stated.  
  
"someone watch jack now, we must keep a eye on him jsut incase his condition worsens" anamaria said.  
  
"ill take the first shift" elizabeth stated as she silently walked back to the cabin and disappeared in it, she sat on the chair next to jack's bed, and the others went on with there buisness 


	7. Nightmares

After a few hours elizabeth fell asleep in the chair next to jack, he had been resting peacefully ever since the bandages were put on him.  
  
Jacklyn awoke at dawn she got out of bed saw elizabeth sleeping in the chair next to jack's bed. jacklyn slowly walked over to the side of jack's bed. She looked at him he was still resting, the bandages were soaking in red, she then walked over to elizabeth and shook her hand.  
  
Elizabeth was quite shocked as she woke up, she didnt plan to fall asleep she looked down at jacklyn, and smiled.  
  
"daddy's bleeding!" she said as she pointed to jack. elizabeth took her by the hand and led her out of the cabin.  
  
"stay out here for now jacklyn, ill take care of jack ok" she said and then went back into the cabin, to change jack's bandages.  
  
jacklyn stood there and looked at the door for a few minutes then slowly walked up to the wheel. Will was steering the ship, she walked up to him and just watched him.  
  
"hello jacklyn, nice sleep?" will said not even making eye contact with her.  
  
"yea, but i have to stay out here, elizabeth said so, shes taking care of daddy for me" jacklyn replied.  
  
"he will be alright jacklyn" will told her with confidence.  
  
"i know" jacklyn replied.  
  
Meanwhile, elizabeth had changed jacks bandages somewhat fast and replaced the wet cloth on his forehead. She retook her position in the chair. Anamaria walked in and stood by elizabeth.  
  
"how is he?" she asked.  
  
"not improving" elizabeth replied. anamaria sighed.  
  
"maybe you should take a break, ill watch him you go get some food and sleep!" she told her.  
  
"alright" elizabeth replied as she got up and walked out onto the deck. Anamaria sat in the chair that elizabeth was sitting in and thought what jason had done to jack and why. This made her sleepy, as she fell asleep sitting in the chair.  
  
After a few hours, anamaria awoke to the noise of jack wrestling, but he was still sleeping, he was muttering to himself and tossing around in the bed wildly. Anamaria sprung to her feet as once and grabbed jack by the shoulders slightly trying to get him to stop moving around. He started to scream in his sleep, it sounded something like "Get Yer Hands of Me!" or something along those lines. anamaria held jack tighter suddenly, he woke up.   
  
He slowly realized that anamaria was holding him and calmed down a bit, he was sweating hard and was out of breathe. Anamaria set his head back down on the pillow and smiled.  
  
"that....seemed.....so....real...." jack said slowly as he caught his breathe, and looked at anamaria.  
  
"ello luv" he just truely noticed anamaria hovering over him.  
  
"ello cap't, ye scared me there" she sighed.  
  
"sorry for that then luv" he replied.  
  
"where's jacklyn?" he asked just realizing he hadnt seen her in over 3 months. "she a'right?" he continued searching the room with his eyes for her.  
  
"shes alright, ill go get er for ye" anamaria said as she left the room.  
  
After a few seconds she returned to the cabin with jacklyn.  
  
"Daddy!" jacklyn cried rushing over to his bed. Jack tried to lift his arms to put them around her but he couldnt move much at all, because of the pain. he just weakly smiled.  
  
"ello luv" he said to her.  
  
"i was worried about you, daddy!" she replied.  
  
"im alright now there luv, what about ye, are ye alright?" he said slowly turning his head to face her, as thats all he could do at the moment.  
  
"im fine" she said as she smiled at him.  
  
"good" jack fell off into slumber again after saying that. jacklyn looked at him as his eyes closed slowly, and smiled.  
  
Jacklyn turned around to anamaria.  
  
"i guess i gotta go again?" she asked knowing the answer was yes. She walked to the door and went on top of the deck.  
  
The next few days jack mostly kept asleep, only waking after a terrible nightmare and anamaria or elizabeth shaking him awake, which was occuring more often with each day. His fever grew worse, but it seemed that he was bleeding less and less.  
  
They reached port royal exactly 10 days after finding jack. Only elizabeth and will went on the island knowing full well that jack was wanted here, and norrington would surely love to hang him and the rest of his crew as well.  
  
Elizabeth and will made there way to the doctors, and they explained what was going on and persuaded the doctor to come and look at jack.   
  
After 3 hours will and elizabeth returned to the ship with the doctor, they showed the doctor into the cabin were jacklyn was sitting at the edge of her bed and watched jack, and anamaria was in the chair next to him.   
  
The doctor checked him over and analyzed jack's condition. He then lead anamaria, will and elizabeth outside on the deck. Mr. gibbs and mr cotton came up to see what the doctor had to say.  
  
"well theres nothing you can do except for keeping him as cool as possible, if he continues to worsen he will die, and there is nothing you can do about that" the doctor said. They all thanked him for doing that and will led him off the ship.  
  
Will returned to hear the discussion on what do to now.  
  
"well we cant stay here" anamaria said.  
  
"i know, but i dont think it would be any good if we stayed at sea" elizabeth said.  
  
"we can go to tortuga, thats only 3 days sailin from here" mr. gibbs suggested.  
  
"i guess thats our only choice for now" elizabeth said making the final decision to go to tortuga 


	8. Tortuga

]"what do ye want with me ye bloody pirate" jack shouted chained to the wall, trying to stay as far away from the black figure approaching him.  
  
"i want ye to suffer" the voice said as he approached jack.  
  
"what did i ever do to ye, jason!" jack replied trying to turn his wrists in the irons they were in behind his head.  
  
"ye killed me father, thats what ye did!" jason's voice turned furious as he got to jack who was forced to sit because of his hands were chained to the wall behind his head. Jason pulled out a dagger and kneeled down before him. "dont ye remember captain barbossa?" he continued.  
  
"Aye i remember him, so yer is son, aye" jack said smirking deviliously at him.  
  
"aye, and ye killed him, didnt ye" jason held the dagger next to jack's right cheek just holding it on his skin.  
  
"aye, so what, he was a mutinious pirate, he deserved to die" jack replied staring at jason.  
  
"He Didnt deserve to Die, Yer The One Who Deserves to Die!" jason yelled at him quickly pushing the dagger in a centimeter or so and pushing it down jack's face, jack squinted in some pain as he snarled at jason. "ye deserve more then death, ye deserve to suffer, have everything ye hold dear be ripped from yer hands and slaughtered before yer eyes" jason continued.  
  
"No!" jack screamed waking up in his bed, elizabeth was shaking him trying to get him up. He had been wrestlin in his sleep again.  
  
"jack! jack! its alright now!" elizabeth managed to calm him down but he was still breathing hard and scared from his nightmare.  
  
"im fine, luv" he said softly to elizabeth as she set his head back on the pillow and sighed.  
  
"you shouldnt scare me like that jack" she told him.  
  
"how many times do i have to remind ye, its Captain jack....." he told her and smiled weakly, as he caught his breathe. He felt hotter then ever, the fever was at its worse now.  
  
"sorry, captain, you should get back to sleep, we shall be in tortuga by tomorrow and you need your strength" elizabeth pulled the blanket over jack's battered body, he quickly fell asleep again.  
  
The next morning they arrived at tortuga. Will and mr. gibbs carried jack who was somewhat awake and mumbling to himself that he didnt need help to walk. Elizabeth and jacklyn were leading them to the inn.  
  
Elizabeth got a room and they continued to the room that they had rented.  
  
"set him down there" elizabeth ordered pointing to the bed in the corner. Jacklyn sat down in the chair at the end of the bed as they sat jack down on it.  
  
"ye know i can walk all by me onesies!" he told them as he tried to stand up, and put his hands on the desk next to him. He just barely stood up completely then fell back onto the bed.  
  
"your still to weak, you cant even stand up fully yet, jack, you should get some rest." will said.  
  
"One its Captain jack, how many times do i have to tell ye all that, and two ive been sleeping for the last 2 1/2 weeks" jack said laying down on the bed.  
  
"are you hungry, captain?" elizabeth asked him, changing the subject quickly.  
  
"aye that sounds good, im thirsty too, id like some rum!" he stated.  
  
"no rum, but ill bring you some food and water" elizabeth said as she exited the room.  
  
"dont ye guys got some work to do?" jack looked at will and mr. gibbs who looked at him and then left the room also.   
  
"How long do we gotta stay here daddy?" jacklyn looked at him.  
  
"well i guess until i can walk....the way elizabeth is acting" he said to her. "why dont ye go see if ye can find ye mother, i bet she be wantin to see ye's" he told jacklyn, as she walked out of the room.  
  
Elizabeth returned with a glass of water and some pieces of bread, she set it infront of him.  
  
Jack looked down at it, he wasnt really hungry. he just watned some rum.   
  
"i want rum" he said.   
  
"maybe when your better jack" elizabeth said. jack looked at her, she knew she didnt say captain but she didnt care.  
  
"how many times will i have to tell ye...." he said as he slowly lifted the glass of water to his face. He drank it down fast.  
  
"dont drink it so fast!" elizabeth warned him while he finished. but it was too late jack turned over to the edge of the bed and threw up in the bucket next to him.  
  
"i warned you" elizabeth said, as jack turned back and looked at her.  
  
"im not hungry anymore" he said slowly pushing the tray of bread away.  
  
"you have to eat though!" elizabeth said.  
  
"ye cant make me!" jack replied.  
  
"i can and i will!" elizabeth moved to the edge of his bed and picked up a piece of bread.  
  
"Alright! i will eat a piece....1 piece thats it, just for ye, luv" he said grabbing the piece from her hands. He nibbled at it for a few minutes. After ten or so minutes he put the remaining half of the piece on the tray.  
  
"im going to sleep now, alright luv!" he set his head against the pillow, and quickly fell asleep. Elizabeth put the tray onto the desk.  
  
'at least hes starting to eat, thats a sign of improvement' elizabeth said to herself as she sat on the chair at the end of the bed. 


	9. The House

"why the hell did ye take me then!" jack yelled at jason. Jack was now hanging from his wrists on the cieling.  
  
"because i want yer friends to suffer before they die, they are just as guilty as ye!" jason said as he moved his hand and the large pirate behind him started to whip jack.  
  
Jack shuttered in pain each time, after a few dozen times the pirate stopped, jack was shaking he couldnt handle it any more. Jason smiled and ordered it to continue.   
  
"dont stop until hes out cold!" jason told the pirate behind jack, as he continued to whip him. Each time jack gave out a gasp in pain.  
  
"Now Do Ye Kno What tis is like to suffer?!" jason screamed at him.   
  
Jack sat up awake scared half to death, holding onto his blanket for dear life. Anamaria was sitting next to him trying to get him up and when he did he flung right into her arms without him knowing it.   
  
He calmed down a few seconds and then realized anamaria was holding him.  
  
"im fine now luv" he said pulling back slightly. Anamaria let go while sighing.  
  
"yer nightmares are getting worse, i think" she said.  
  
"aye they are" he replied.  
  
"want to talk about it?" she asked.  
  
"where's jacklyn?" he asked looking around not paying attention anamaria's question.  
  
"i dont know" anamaria replied standing up.   
  
Jack moved his feet to the edge of the bed as fast as he could. He set his hands on the desk next to him and made himself get to his feet. He let go of the desk as soon as he was fully standing. He looked panicked.  
  
"we have to find her!" jack stated. Anamaria stood by him just in case he fell over, he was still far to weak to be out of bed, it was a miracle that he was standing on his own even.  
  
"alright ill go find her ye stay here jack, yer still to weak to be out of bed." anamaria said getting infront of him and pushing him gently back on the bed.  
  
"I want to help!" he said starting to stand again.  
  
"But Cap't!" anamaria said putting her hand on his shoulder.  
  
"Im Coming thats it!" he said puting his arm around anamaria's backside and putting his hand on her other shoulder to keep myself stable to walk.   
  
Anamaria sighed as they slowly made their way out the door and onto the streets of tortuga.  
  
"where shall we start, cap't?" anamaria asked him.  
  
"well i told her to go see her mother's, lets start there, giselle's place" jack said stumbling along, swaying more then usual.  
  
After twenty minutes of walking they entered giselle's house. It was a complete reck. They both stared in awment.  
  
"Jacklyn!" jack called out after a second or two. He called again as they moved threw the mess to the stairs.   
  
He then spoted her she was at the top of the stairs sitting on the top step. She was crying into the wood rail.   
  
"Jacklyn!" jack cried leaving anamaria and started to crawl up the stairs slowly to her. After a minute he got to the top of the stairs and put his hand on her shoulder.  
  
"jacklyn, its me!" he said, she looked at him, the lower half of her face as covered in blood, along with her neck and arms. Jack took his hand from her shoulder and moved it towards her face and wiped her tears.  
  
"daddy!' she said softly and handed him a piece of paper. Jack opened it and just stared at it.  
  
It Read:  
  
Jack-  
  
i see ye have found yer daughter, ye should watch her more carefully. and not let her roam around in tortuga by herself. who knows what might happen next time  
  
-Jason 


	10. Him

"what happen to yer mother, luv" jack looked at jacklyn while untying her wrists from the railing.  
  
"they killed her....infront of me" jacklyn said slowly. jack looked at her in somewhat a horrified looked. "shes in the room there" she continued pointing to the room down the hallway with her free hand.  
  
jack looked at anamaria in silent look, anamaria nodded her head and moved to the door above the stairs. She stepped in. Jack finished untying jacklyn and slowly stood up using the rail as a support.  
  
"anamaria!" he called to her as he slowly made his way down the hallway. There was no answer. "anamaria!" he called again as he made it to the front of the door. He entered it slowly. jacklyn just stayed put. Anamaria was standing in the corner, staring at jack.  
  
"run, jack, Run!" she cried out as jason revealed himself standing beside anamaria, holding a gun straight out pointing at jack.  
  
"ello jacky boy, see ye found me messenge!" jason smiled deviliously.  
  
"Let er go jason!" jack shouted furiously now.  
  
"Aye see yer not quite recovered yet, are ye" jason continued.  
  
"let er go now" jack shouted again.  
  
"not so fast now" jason replied "lets make a deal ey jacky boy, tis the woman for ye"   
  
"Alright! fine....ill come with ye if ye let anamaria go!" jack replied stumbling towards him.  
  
"No! Captain!" anamaria made her voice loud and clear as jason let her go.   
  
"take good care of me daughter k anamaria" jack smiled as he passed anamaria and stood infront of jason.  
  
"jack!" anamaria said again grabing jack's right arm.  
  
"ill be fine" he looked back at her. she still continued to hold his arm.  
  
"let 'im go dear he made a decision" jason said holding the gun up pointing at her.  
  
"bloody pirate" anamaria cursed letting jack's arm go.   
  
Jacklyn was standing in the door way now she was crying.  
  
"Daddy!" she screamed she was holding a gun with both her hands  
  
"Luv! what are ye doing!" jack looked at the gun in her hands.   
  
Suddenly there was a gun shot, jacklyn had fired the gun. The gun shot sound was followed by a scream made by jason. he fell to his knees, jacklyn had shot him right threw the leg. Jack looked down at him quickly then made his way to jacklyn.  
  
"jacklyn!" he hugged her. Jason looked up in pain holding his gun out with one arm. He pulled the trigger. Jack felt a sudden pain as he heard the sound of the gun shot. It had hit him and went straight threw his right shoulder. He gasped in pain falling over slightly on jacklyn.  
  
"Daddy!" she cried out, jack fell unconscience. Anamaria ran over to jack and quickly hosted him up onto his feet and put his arm over her back holding it with the other and started to drag him out of the room. jacklyn closely followed, jason just stayed he was in too much pain to walk.  
  
Anamaria and jacklyn ran as quickly as they could back to the room, were they where staying. Will and Elizabeth were in the room as they bursted in. Anamaria layed jack on the bed as jacklyn stopped and caught her breathe.  
  
"What Happened Where Were You!" elizabeth yelled at anamaria.  
  
"Jack and me went to find jacklyn, who left to go see her mothers. She was gone a bit longer then jack expected and we went looking for her. We found her in her mother's house tied to the stair's railing all bloody and such. We found the mother dead, jason killed her and he was still there as well, he was waiting for jack. Anyways he got ahold of me then jack made a deal with him that he would exchange himself instead of him taking me. Then jacklyn came up and shot jason in the leg, jason retaleted and tried to shoot jacklyn but jack was in the way and he got hit instead" anamaria explained while catching her breath 


	11. Out To Sea

After a week jack was still unconscience, he wound had recovered for the most part, it had stopped bleeeding.   
  
Jacklyn had a long gash along her right arm and a thin cut along her neck. It wasnt serious though, it just needed to be covered so it would not get infected.  
  
"jacklyn!" jack shouted sitting up in his bed one morning. He looked around panicked  
  
"Im Here Daddy!" she crawled up to him, she was laying on the bed next to him curled up in another blanket.  
  
"oh good luv, ye alright?" he looked down at her.  
  
"yea, how bout yerself" she smiled.  
  
"ive been better" he replied hugging her with his one good arm.   
  
Elizabeth and will walked into the room awhile jack was hugging his daughter.  
  
"your awake finally" elizabeth sighed.  
  
"how long have i been out?" he asked looking up at her.  
  
"a week or so" elizabeth replied.  
  
"we must go now" he said.  
  
"why" will asked.  
  
"we are in danger, jason is here" jack said quickly getting to his feet, and sliding on his coat and hat.  
  
"but you are far to weak to go to sea jack!" elizabeth said trying to push him glently back onto the bed.  
  
"we are better at see then here trust me" he said moving around elizabeth wobbling around to get to the door.  
  
"lets go" he said looking back at elizabeth and jacklyn. Jacklyn walked quickly up to him, elizabeth just stared.   
  
"this isnt a good idea jack" elizabeth said standing where she was.  
  
"if we stay here we all die!" jack told her in a more forceful tone.  
  
"but you can barely walk jack!" she said.  
  
"trust me elizabeth, i kno what im doing!" will moved out of his way as jack led them back to the ship were anamaria, mr. gibbs, and mr. cotton were.   
  
"we're leaving now" jack said staggering past all three of them on the ship.  
  
"are you sure you know what your doing" will said from behind. Jack and jacklyn both looked at him from the wheel.  
  
"of course, dont forget, im captain jack sparrow, savvy!" he stated and turned his head back. He could steer the wheel he thought to himself, 'steering requires strength just standing here shouting out orders'  
  
Elizabeth just watched from afar to make sure jack was alright, as the rest of them worked on the ship. jacklyn just stood next to him and watched the ocean as they started to sail out to sea. 


	12. To Port Royale

After a few hours of sailing elizabeth walked up next to jack.  
  
"are you alright jack?" she asked, jacklyn looked up from where she was standing next to jack.  
  
"im fine, luv" he replied not looking at her.  
  
"where are we going?" she asked him.  
  
"Port Royal, luv" he replied.  
  
"why there?" she asked.  
  
"well im gonna drop ye and the whelp off there" he stated.  
  
"we are staying with you jack" elizabeth demanded.  
  
"i dont want ye in any more danger, luv" he said.  
  
"you know we arent going to leave jack" she said.  
  
"must i remind you everytime, its Captain Jack Sparrow" he said somewhat trying to change the subject.  
  
"what are you going to do with jacklyn" elizabeth said looking down at her.  
  
"i plan on leaving her with ye and will when i drop ye guys off at port royal" he said staring out into the horizon.  
  
"but we arent leaving you!" she said again.  
  
"i dont want to bring more danger to ye guys" he said. "ill come back when i finished my business with jason" he continued.  
  
"but jack!" elizabeth said.  
  
"daddy....i want to stay with you!" jacklyn said finally looking up at him.  
  
"ye cant, luv, tis to dangerous with me" he said looking down on her.  
  
"but...." she started.  
  
"ye cant jacklyn" he said firmly.  
  
"ye cant either elizabeth, ye and will already know to much" he said.  
  
"we know nothing!" elizabeth said.  
  
"if jason finds out about ye two he'll kill ye along with jacklyn" he said firmly.  
  
"we are going to port royal and thats it" he said again. 


	13. Kidnapping

They arrive in port royal within a few days, and will leads them all to his and liz's house.(jack will elizabeth and jacklyn meaning)  
  
Will shuts the door behind them.  
  
"ok now jacklyn you stay with will and elizabeth for now" jack kneels down infront of her.  
  
"but why cant i go with you daddy!" she asks as she starts to cry.  
  
"dont cry, luv, its just too dangerous with me, ill come back for ye, i promise!" he says hugging her one last time and then standing up.  
  
"now ye two take good care of er or else, ill be back within a month or so me expects" he said looking at will and elizabeth. "now i must go before norrington finds me" he continued quickly and silently moving out of the house.  
  
"this isnt a good plan, hes going to get himself killed" elizabeth stated after a minute of silence after jack left.  
  
"but he said he knew what he was doing" will replied.  
  
"yes but he isnt in any condition to fight" elizabeth continued.  
  
"well hes gone now we can only hope he will be back when he said he would" will said.  
  
After twenty minutes jack got to the dock, he then looked back there was smoke coming from in town where he just was. Where he left them. He then looked in the harber, there was the pearl. he then realized jason had followed him all the way to port royale.  
  
"Bloody pirates!" he said silently as he rushed towards the smoke. The smoke was coming from where jack suspected will and elizabeth's house was on fire. They both were standing outside in each others arms. He quickly made his way to them. Elizabeth was crying in will's arms as he was trying to comfort her.  
  
"What happened?!" jack said grabbing will's shoulder. They both looked at him.  
  
"Wheres jacklyn?!" he said in a panicked voice that will nor elizabeth ever heard that tone come from jack before.  
  
"they took her!" elizabeth finally got out. jack shut his eyes quickly, he was now furious with jason, far more then he ever was at anyone else.  
  
"Come on!" jack said opening his eyes and grabbing will's arm and yanking it as he started towards the dock.   
  
After fifhteen minutes or so of running will, jack, and elizabeth got to the docks, the pearl was sailing away and it was a mile or so away from them already. They hurried onto the ship and started to sail after the pearl. 


	14. The Fight

The ship elizabeth, will, mr. cotton, anamaria, and jack were using finally caught up with the pearl and jason. They were mixed in a epic battle that would sink one if not both ships into davy jone's locker.   
  
Jack was fixed on searching for jason, he had only two thoughts on his mind, getting jacklyn back and killing that bloody pirate. He managed to kill a few pirates awhilst making his way to the captain's cabin on the pearl.  
  
He swung open the door in rage holding his sword in on hand. He stared coldly at jason who was standing infront of him holding jacklyn infront of him.  
  
"Ye Bloody pirate!" jack shouted in rage.  
  
"Finally! i can kill her finally!" jason replied with rage as he pulled out his pistol. jack charged at him as he was pulling out his pistol. Instantly, suddenly slashing at jason not realizing what jason was doing. He landed his sword hard into jason's right shoulder making a large cut, there was a sudden gun shot noise as jack's sword landed into jason's arm.   
  
Jacklyn fell on to jack's feet. Jack looked down blood was flowing onto the floor. jacklyn laid motionless with her head on jack's front foot. he looked down at her. He dropped his sword onto the floor. jason held his pistol at his legs weakly and stumbled backwards being in pain from jack's blow and still recovering from being shot in the leg not to long ago.  
  
Meanwhile jack watched momentarily in shock he then knelt down to jacklyn. He pushed her glently onto her back. Blood was flowing fully threw her wound. She was unconscience, the bullet had pierced her threw the left side of her shoulder. Jack glently grasped his daughter's wrist slowly, searching for a pulse. he found it but it was weak and weaking even more by the second. Jack now had tears running down his face.   
  
jack then remembered that jason was still there. Jack then looked up at jason who was up against the wall holding jack's sword. Jack hadnt noticed that jason took it he was momentarily focused on jacklyn. Jack stood up slowly staring coldly at jason.  
  
Jason grinned, "she got what she deserved"  
  
"Ye death is now assured!" jack snarled stepping over jacklyn's body and closer to jason.  
  
"how can ye say that jacky boy, ye have no weapon?" jason laughed.   
  
Jack continued to stare at him, he was more angered then he had ever been in his life.  
  
"I swear ye will die right here and now jason!" he replied with rage.  
  
Jason smirked at him quickly then delievered a harsh blow to jack's chest inabling jack to get any closer. Jack fell to his knees the pain overwhelmed him momentarily. After a second or so he looked up from the floor again and slowly stood up, staring at jason again with the cold death look.   
  
Jason looked at him again, showing a bit of astonishment, that was a final blow technique that jason used but it looked as if jack was not going to stop even if he died trying. jason slashed him hard again in the shoulder this time, making jack fall to his knees again. Jack did not defend himself either time just took the blows, he just moved closer. He stood up again slowly continuing to move closer slower this time keeping the cold harded stare on jason. Jason repeated this tactic again, leaving a deep cut into jack's other shoulder the one he was shot in before. Jack again stood up slowly he was not face to face with jason, to close to where jason could not do another attack.   
  
Jack stared at him, blood was flowing freely down his chest and arms. He didnt really seem to notice that much he was in a trance, his mind was set on killing jason and nothing would be put infront of that. Jason stared in fear as jack continued to stare at him.   
  
Suddenly jack moved his right arm and set his hand on jason's throat squising as hard as he could instantly. Jason coughed and struggled to break free but could not. Jack lifted him off his feet with the hand he was using to choke jason.  
  
"No one i repeat no one hurts me daughter and lives to tell about it" he said coldly as jason took his last breath and then fell limp as jack dropped him to the ground.   
  
Jack's trance was broke now, he had finished what he was suppose to do then turned around slowly. Jacklyn was still motionless. He then felt the pain full force upon him he buckled over onto the floor and fell unconscience.  
  
Few Days After  
  
Jack awoke in his cabin, he felt the bandages over his cuts that jason had given him. He then suddenly remembered about jacklyn.  
  
"jacklyn!" he cried out. Elizabeth was sitting next to his bed.  
  
"Shh! dont Wake her!" she said putting her hand over his mouth.   
  
Jack moved backwards. "Is She Alright, Where is She!" he asked.  
  
"shes right over there, she will be fine she just needs some rest" elizabeth pointed over to the bed opposite of his. He looked jacklyn was lying there sound asleep peacefully.  
  
"we got the pearl back" elizabeth stated.  
  
"good everythings as it should be again" jack sighed. 


End file.
